The usages of mobile devices have experienced a phenomenal growth in the last few years. A base station may generate directional beams by beamforming and provide the generated directional beams for a target mobile device. Thus, the base station can transmit signals to mobile devices with more efficiency. However, in order for the base station to generate the directional beams by beamforming, it is necessary to estimate a position and a velocity of each mobile device.